


"Не понял. А где все?"

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [26]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Background Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычно в компьютерной симуляции на "Судьбе" всё как в настоящей жизни. Но не в этот раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Не понял. А где все?"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке со Stargate One String Fest "Янг | (/) Раш. "Не понял. А где все?"

\- Не понял, - Янг стоит посреди пустой столовой. - А где все?

В предыдущий его визит здесь кипела обычная жизнь. Не знаешь, что ты в симуляции - так и не отличишь от настоящей Судьбы.

\- На их образы уходит много ресурсов. Да и ни к чему.  
\- Так чего ты хотел?  
\- Всё то же, перегрузка в орудийных системах. Шунт ваш долго не продержится, нужен полноценный ремонт.  
\- Понял. Починим.  
\- Изнутри не добраться, нужно будет выходить в космос.  
\- Понял.  
Они молчат. Слишком долго молчат - тишина становится навязчивой, раздражает, будто в ней, на самом пределе слышимости, столпились призраки непроизнесённых слов.  
  
 _Морской прибой. Водопад. Гул крови в ушах._  
  
\- Ну, я пошёл?  
\- Иди.  
\- Ты меня для этого вызывал?  
Чтобы сказать про перегрузку и шунт, можно было оставить кому-то сообщение через консоль.  
Они оба это знают.  
  
Поначалу разница почти не ощущалась - Раш, как и при жизни, торчал в рубке сутками напролёт, отпускал ядовитые комментарии, раздражал всех и каждого.  
Разве что на планеты не выходил, да в столовой не ел.  
Но время шло, и всё чаще оказывалось, что ему быстрее и проще работать, оставаясь компьютерным призраком.  
  
Символы на экране, потоки данных и алгоритмы в памяти Судьбы.  
  
Пустые коридоры корабля. Ослепительно белая рубашка, босые ноги, нестриженые волосы.  
  
 _Паршивец,_ \- думает Янг, - _опять устроился лучше всех. Не мёрзнет, не устаёт. И спать ему не надо._  
Цепочка мыслей тянется дальше.  
 _Чего бы так не летать. Хоть миллион лет пройдёт - не заболеешь, не состаришься._  
  
И больше не умрёшь.  
  
\- Как отсюда выйти?  
\- Просто выйти. В эту дверь, - Раш отступает с дороги.  
\- Что, в этот раз никаких сюрпризов? - усмехается Янг. - Никаких задачек "не для тупых военных"?  
\- Никаких.  
  
Снова эта звенящая тишина.  
  
\- Беда с тобой, - говорит наконец Янг. - Навязался же на мою голову.  
  
Это настолько нелепый упрёк, что Раш только усмехается краем рта. И замирает, перестаёт дышать, когда тяжёлая рука ложится ему на плечо.  
  
\- Что? - говорит полковник. - Настолько хреново?  
  
Три секунды Янг ждёт какого-то ответа. Потом качает головой:  
\- Передай там Броуди, чтобы нашёл Мэтта. Пусть проверят скафандры и начинают работать. Скажешь, я приказал. И тащи сюда доску.  
  
\- Реванш?  
  
Янг садится за стол.  
\- Реванш. И в мою память не подглядывать!  
\- И в мыслях не было, - Раш растворяется в воздухе и через пару секунд возникает сразу за столом.

Они расставляют шашки на самодельной доске.

\- Выбирай цвет.  
Янг хлопает по его сжатому кулаку.  
\- Чёрные. Ты первый.


End file.
